


It ain't all that bad

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Do go on.
Relationships: Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage
Series: Professor Burbage (Professor Cuthbert Binns/Charity Burbage) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127699





	It ain't all that bad

Our story starts in Professor Binns's office, his girlfriend Charity Burbage is visiting him.

Cuthbert asked, "Has the bullying gotten any better?"

Charity shrugged. "Not really, but most of it doesn't really bother me any more." She suddenly grinned. "It ain't all that bad though, one particular name is actually not much of an insult."

Cuthbert smirked. "Oh, is that so?"

Charity told him, "They've sort of taken to calling me Mrs Cuthbert Binns or just Mrs Binns, I like the sound of that."

Cuthbert laughed. "What on Earth do you mean?"

Charity smiled. "A girl can dream, right?"

Cuthbert said, "Well, who's to say it won't actually happen some day."

Charity's eyes lit up as she beamed, "Really? You mean that, Bert?"

Cuthbert replied, "Completely."


End file.
